


Little Black Dress

by drelfina



Series: Kimono and Diamonds [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Brief Senju Itama, Founders Era, Genderqueer Character, M/M, Modern AU, Other, genderqueer Tobirama, glittery dresses and shiny suits who can resist, naruto discord drabbles, no porn this time though, perelka_L's art made me do iiiiiiiiiit, watch me drabble random pairings and random situations because art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 16:09:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20727011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drelfina/pseuds/drelfina
Summary: "That Hyuuga."Izuna looked up, and pulled one of his hands out of his pants pocket, his jacket falling back to its clean straight line, as Tobirama stepped into the circle of his arm, their heels clicking with sharp counterpoint to Tobirama's tone."What did he do?"A little drabble of Tobirama in a dress and Izuna in a suit, and they're both beautiful together.





	Little Black Dress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Perelka_L](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perelka_L/gifts).

> Inspired by [Perelka_L's painting.](https://perelka-l.tumblr.com/post/187860000688/gotta-love-iztb-a-little-zoom-on-messy-painting)
> 
> No porn this time but... :D

"That Hyuuga." 

Izuna looked up, and pulled one of his hands out of his pants pocket, his jacket falling back to its clean straight line, as Tobirama stepped into the circle of his arm, their heels clicking with sharp counterpoint to Tobirama's tone. 

"What did he do?" 

He didn't, actually, need to ask. He'd seen, of course, but Tobirama had told him before to keep his jealousy and protective streak to himself, so like the good boyfriend and escort, he had. 

Besides, this charity event was a Senju organised one; the star was The Senju Four, brilliant scintillating talent and prized offspring of the Great Senju Butsuma; half of the reason any of these rich assholes came was so they could get off on having spoken to one of them. 

Tobirama snorted, leaning in and snagging Izuna's glass of wine, tipping back half of it, tilting their head just a little so their diamond earrings wouldn't do anything as gauche as clink against the glass. 

"The usual. tried to kiss my hand. Again." 

Izuna had seen. Izuna had managed to keep his expression a mild mannered smile by imagining stabbing the handsy slimey bastard multiple times in those violet eyeballs. 

It had also been quite entertaining when Tobirama had twisted their hand out of their grip and 'accidentally' caught Hyuuga Hoshi's wrist and twisted it casually till he had to step back or risk getting something dislocated. 

Then Tobirama had 'accidentally' stepped on his instep with their very high and narrow heel as they'd turned back to Izuna. 

Tobirama was all glittering grace and icy fury, which sat well on their delicate, pointed features. "Ah," Izuna said. "that was my wine." 

"Mine now," Tobirama said, and leaned in, sinuous, when Izuna tugged. 

"And Hyuuga Hoshi looks a little green. My sweet, did you break his wrist?" 

Tobirama shrugged a bare shoulder, the blood red tattoos curling up from their tricep to their perfectly formed biceps catching the Izuna's gaze , so of course he had to lean in to kiss the very tip. 

"Are you asking to be stepped on as well, Izuna?" Tobirama murmured. 

"Mmm, will you?" Izuna said, hand sliding over that thin, gauzy material of Tobirama's dress, feeling it slide over the silky underlayer, to curl his fingers over the sharp point of Tobirama's hip, luxuriating in the long lean line of Tobirama's against his - pleased he could feel the way Tobirama's thigh pressed against his, those lean thighs warm through the thin layers of Tobirama's dress and his own thin, light dress-pants. 

As tempting as it was to slide his OTHEr hand down those silk encased thighs, Izuna knew that Senju Butsuma would probably disapprove strongly. 

"Later, perhaps," Tobirama said, dipping their gaze down to Izuna's, the long swing of diamonds glittering like a trail of ice along that sweep of pale jaw and graceful neck. "You'll enjoy it too much." 

"You say it like it's a bad thing," Izuna said and reached up to touch Tobirama's chin, fingertip just tracing the edge of that blood red line on their chin, all the way up to the bottom of their lip, and drawing Tobirama down for a kiss that smudged the gloss of their lipstick.

"It is," Tobirama said, and Izuna just smiled up at Tobirama - because for all of their sniping, Tobirama still hadn't pulled away, or kicked him in any particular soft parts. Tobirama _excelled_ at kicking men in numerous ways and making it look like it was a perfectly civilised action. 

(Izuna knew who Senju Butsuma's favourite child was, and it wasn't Hashirama) 

"Are you going to prove it to me then?" Izuna said, matching Tobirama's glittering edge with a sharp smile of his own, and moved in for another kiss... 

"Guys can you just, keep your hands off each other?" a somewhat high, aggrieved voice startled Tobirama back from Izuna, and Izuna almost pouted. 

"Itama," Tobirama said. 

"Father said you're supposed to _mingle_," Itama said, scowling at Izuna, for all that his words were directed at Tobirama. 

"I just did." 

"And then you're here letting Izuna get his hands all up your skirt. C'mon, you promised to NOT leave me alone with all these rich ass perverts, you can make out with your fiance _later_." 

"Fiance?" Izuna said, eyes widening. 

"Itama!" 

"oh, Oops," Itama said, and then dashed off. 

"I don't have a ring on my finger yet," Izuna mused, as Tobirama went pink under their make up. 

"Shut up," Tobirama said. "I was planning on proposing later tonight," they added, petulantly. 

"I'll be very surprised and gratified," Izuna promised. 

Tobirama rolled their eyes, but as they turned to sweep after their brother, Izuna saw Tobirama smile. 

Mmm. Engagement sex. 

That would be VERY nice. 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Did I just throw them into the whole Batman Feel of Wayne Charity Functions? with the Million of children? 
> 
> yes. 
> 
> Yes I did. 
> 
> Butsuma is Batman is not exactly the feel i thought i would ever get but it is the feel i'm getting. :D


End file.
